Emansipasi
by Selena Hallucigenia
Summary: Saat perempuan dari berbagai kalangan mengejar kecantikan, Hermione Granger berpendapat bahwa keantikan sesungguhnya yang tak lekang dimakan waktu berasal dari ketangguhan jiwa kaum hawa.


**Summary: **Saat perempuan dari berbagai kalangan mengejar kecantikan, Hermione Granger berpendapat bahwa keantikan sesungguhnya yang tak lekang dimakan waktu berasal dari ketangguhan jiwa kaum hawa.

**Disclaimer: **Semua orang tahu Harry Potter milik Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Saya hanya memberi skenario 'bagaimana-seandainya' yang berkembang menjadi suatu cerita.

**Rated: K+ **

**Warning: **Typo[s], (saya harap hanya) sedikit OOC. **For Hermione's Day.**

* * *

.

**Emansipasi**

**.**

Hermione memandang buku berisi penghargaan Order of Merlin kelas satu.

Sebagian besar pahlawan yang diberikan Order of Merlin memang lelaki. Mulai dari Si-Anak-Lelaki-Yang-Untungnya-Masih-Hidup—Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley yang dulu sering disebut sebagai darah-pengkhianat, sampai si almarhum-guru-yang-dianggap-galak-padahal-hanya-ingin-terlihat-nyentrik—Severus Snape.

Sementara itu, perempuan-perempuan yang ada hanya sedikit. Diantaranya; dirinya sendiri, dan Alice Longbottom yang sekarang nyaris-bisa-dibilang-kembali-waras.

Ugh. Miris sekali.

Begitulah yang terjadi di dunia sihir? Kalau di dunia muggle, kesetaraan antara lelaki dan perempuan sudah ada sejak lama. Sebut saja Mother Theresa, Mary Currie, dan ibunya sendiri yang sekolah setingkat lebih tinggi dari ayahnya.

Sementara di dunia sihir, kesederajatan yang seharusnya masuk ke Hak Asasi Manusia antara lelaki dan perempuan sangat sedikit. Molly Weasley yang merupakan ibu beranak tadinya-tujuh-sekarang-tinggal-enam, selalu berkata demikian. _"Perempuan diciptakan untuk dilihat. Untuk mengerjakan apan yang ada di rumah. Bukan untuk didengarkan. Para lelakilah yang mengemban tugas itu."_

Merlin! Kalau begitu, untuk apa berlembar-lembar perkamen yang ditulisnya sebagai esai kalau ujung-ujungnya ia hanya akan mengurus anak?

Kata Pahlawan memang lebih identik dengan kaum Adam, soal itu sih Hermione paham. Sedangkan, perempuan lebih identik dengan keindahan. Tapi, kepahlawanan dan kecerdasan adalah salah satu jenis keindahan yang seharusnya dimiliki perempuan.

Lihat saja dirinya. Selain menjadi satu-satunya perempuan yang (cukup berani untuk) menjadi anggota Golden Trio atau Tim-Pencari-Horcrux, Hermione juga sudah membuktikan bahwa kecerdasannya bukan main-main. Astaga, perempuan mana lagi—ralat, makhluk mana lagi yang mampu menghabiskan waktunya sebanyak Hermione Granger di perpustakaan? Hermione bangga sekali.

Bukannya menyombong, hanya saja Hermione sudah capek dengan lelaki yang selalu dielu-elukan. Kadang-kadang kalau sudah terserang capek-tentang-emansipasi-wanita melampaui batas, Hermione berkata kepahlwanan menjadi _image_ lelaki karena lelaki nyaris tidak memiliki keistimewaan lainnya. _Image_ lelaki sebagai sosok tangguh di area kepahlawanan menjadi tidak istimewa bila hal itu juga dilakukan sosok lain yang berasal dari gender lainnya.

Bila barometernya adalah menderita-sampai-rela-memberikan-nyawanya-untuk-orang-lain, berarti ada begitu banyak pahlwan-tanpa-jasa-yang-bukan-guru di dunia ini yang disebut sebagai "ibu", kan? Hermione tidak tau bagaimana mulanya laki-laki diberi label 'tangguh-perkasa', walaupun pada kenyataan yang sebenar-benarnya (yang kebenarannya bisa di-_check 'n' re-check_ dari berbagai buku yang Hermione baca) penelitian membuktikan bahwa perempuan memiliki resistensi terhadap rasa sakit berkisar Sembilan kali lebih kuat daripada laki-laki .

Kecantikan terpancar dari pemikiran-pemikirannya yang berbuah. Misalnya bagaimana mengembangkan ramuan-tidur-tanpa-mimpi menjadi ramuan-dengan-mimpi-indah. Bagaimanapun, penelitian psikologis muggle menunjukkan bahwa mimpi indah memberikan banyak kemajuan pada diri seseorang. Pemikiran-pemikiran Hermione yang brilian ini juga dibantu sedikit-banyak oleh penemuan-penemuan muggle. Dirinya yang kelahiran muggle jelas tidak asing dengan teknologi-teknologi yang ada (meskipun ia nyaris terhitung _gagap-teknologi _dibandingkan teman-teman muggle-nya). Sebenarnya, kelahiran muggle memiliki potensi lebih banyak untuk menjabat posisi penting di Kementrian.

Bagaimanapun, kelahiran muggle yang menghabiskan sebalas tahun pertama hidupnya tanpa tongkat jelas bisa memperkenalkan inovasi-inovasi dunia muggle yang tidak kalah cemerlangnya. Perpaduan dunia muggle dan sihir yang hebat akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang fantastis.

Sayangnya, belum banyak yang mengakui kebenaran ini. Kebanyakan orang masih terikat dengan adat-istiadat lama dan belum berani mengemukakan pendapat mereka. Hermione yang sekarang menjadi wartawan The Quibbler, sering menuliskannya sebagai artikel di Koran mingguan yang pamornya sekarang telah berada diatas Daily Prophet dan tidak lagi banyak mengungkit-ungkit makhluk gaib yang disebut-sebut Luna Lovegood—salah satu wanita hebat yang menjadi sumber inspirasinya karena telah menjelajahi hutan-hujan-tropis di berbagai negara, _sendirian_, dengan ketangguhan yang tak terduga melawan nyamuk-pemakan-daging dan semacamnya.

Wow. Bahkan tidak banyak lelaki yang bisa melakukannya, kan?

Hermione—yang kini sedang menghela napas sedih—membalikkan badannya untuk menulis surat yang untuk keberapa kalinya ke Kementrian soal kesederajatan antara lelaki dan perempuan.

Semoga berhasil, Hermione Granger! Semoga berhasil menyetarakan derajat kaum perempuan!

* * *

**Teritori author:** Selamat hari perempuan internasional! Drabble nggak jelas ini udah dibuat lamaaaa... banget, dari Cleopatra belum lahir. Nggak ada ujungnya lagi-_-

**Bekomentarlah. Apapun.**


End file.
